Chara/Sumin's version
Their appearance may be thought as just a spriteswap of his Frisk, but that's because their appearance in ''UNDERTALE. Because of this, Chara's gameplay is similar to Frisk's gameplay. But due to their willing to erase the world, their hyper is replaced with a Raging Demon-like OHKO move and their assists are changed. But his being filled with Determination is never changed.'' ) |Image = File:SuminCharaPort.png |Creator = Sumin |Downloadlink = 무겐 (대행진) |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sumin's Frisk's gameplay}} Chara shares a similar gameplay with Frisk's ( is for the dodge, is for the safty, is for the common attack, is for the special attack, is for the grab and Hypers), though there are some differences between the two: Chara's Hyper is replaced with a slower version of the Raging Demon (performed with + ) which can opponents who are touched by Chara. Also, Chara's assist is replaced by Small Bird from UNDERTALE (summoned by + on ground, needs power) which can carry Chara. Like Frisk, Chara can choose weapon they will use when pressing by pressing on ground. Pressing on air will cause Chara transform into a box. He can use Empty Gun, Burnt Pan, Torn Notebook, Temmie, Ballet Shoes, Stick, and MERCY. Empty Gun enable Chara's long-range attack, and Burnt Pan, Torn Notebook, Stick can bounce but they have different bounce height. Temmie will corner opponents and damage them. Ballet Shoes allows Chara to kick opponents heavily. Also, Chara has the ability of use power of DETERMINATION, which allows Chara to create a save point and teleport to that save point at any time if the save point isn't faded. Like Frisk, Chara can use their knives to attack opponents and it can make combos easily if it's right time. Also, Chara can uses their DETERMINATION Hyper by pressing + on air which has the same effect as Frisk's (give player a chance to relive when they are defeated). When player press + , Chara will perform a weaker Raging Demon than their Hyper which lacks and ability, can be interrupted and deals less damage than the Hyper but can be performed at any time. Chara has a custom A.I., which is much like Frisk's A.I. (try to approach opponents while dodge before opponents having chance to fight back), but they can use Small Bird to help them frequently dogde. They will use their Ranging Demon as close as they can to ensure the opponents be hitted by them without opponents' chance of reaction and avoid Ranging Demon''s disadvantage of the slow pace. Also, A.I. will seldom use + attack. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + ||}} | Only when Chara chooses Empty Gun|}} + ||}} + | Only when Chara chooses Empty Gun|}} | Only when Chara chooses Burnt Pan|}} | Only when Chara chooses Torn Notebook|}} | Only when Chara chooses Temmie|}} | Only when Chara chooses MERCY|}} | Only when Chara chooses Ballet Shoes|}} | Only when Chara chooses Stick|}} + ||}} 'Hypers' + | |}} 'Others' ||}} | |}} + + | |}} + + | |}} + | |}} + | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N Chara Released Finished Trivia *Chara's hypers being Raging Demon-like is likely a reference to Chara's calling theirself "The demon that comes when people call its name." and Chara's jumpscare when player chooses not to erase the world at the end of Genocide Route. *Chara's + special is based on the Alternative Universe ''Underpants. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by Sumin Category:Characters made in 2016 }}